four_pillarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Notable Locations in Eastern Ásaterra
Hunsow Hunsow, also known as the 'Dream Forest', is the Western Elven Forest (located on the Western bank of the river Meur Rannavon). The Elves expanded into these forests long ago, and then founded the great farms of the Mes-Trevas shortly after. Even to this day there remain uncharted areas of the Hunsow, for old enchantments lay upon it. As such, those who travel beneath its canopy can often find themselves losing their way and forgetting their purpose. Those who are fortunate enough to find their way out again rarely recall much of what they saw within the forest, though not all who emerge are still sane. The only races that appear to have some resilience to the enchantment are Elves and Beast-Kin, most likely due to having lived for so long at such close proximity to the Hunsow. As such, 'safe' routes and areas have been established by their hands, though in the wilder parts even these two races have failed to stray for long. One thing is certainly clear; whatever the cause or source of the enchantment is, no-one outside of Elven kind or Beast-Kin know anything about it, besides the few fairy tales that have arisen to scare youngsters from straying into the woods alone. If either of these two races do have much knowledge about it, then it is a very dark and closely guarded secret indeed. Lentrita 'The Gleaming City' Lentrita is an old Elven city built within the Hunsow. When the Elves invaded these lands, they came across a gleaming glade, which shone like moonlight on a lake, though no lake was present. Somehow the glow within the glade holds back the enchantment of the forest, and as such the Elves quickly decided to establish a military camp here, from which to continue their invasion of the Hunsow. As the Elven occupation of the forest grew, so did their requirement for a stable stronghold on the western side of the Meur Rannavon. Thus, as the glade had proven its worth in resisting the Hunsow's enchantment, it was decreed that the military camp would be converted into a fortified town. The town's population quickly grew as more Elves populated the newly conquered land, and in the closing stages of the Elves' invasion the Town was renamed “Lentrita” (or “The Gleaming City” in Ásaterran) for it still shone just as the glade had when the Elves first encountered it. With the founding of the Mes-Trevas, Lentrita became a major trading point within the Elven Kingdom and it is to this day the largest city within the Hunsow. Lyverva (The Grand Archives) Founded by the Silk family, Lyverva was once the great Library in what is now Eastern Ásaterra, situated near the East-North boarder. In its heyday it held the largest collection of magical artefacts and was the greatest wealth of knowledge known across the lands. As such it also housed the most advanced school for magic enthusiasts, with the belief that through guided study many could achieve what would otherwise be considered impossible success within their chosen fields, and would therefore be enabled to provide further benefit in their services to Ásaterra. Anyone was welcome to enter the great halls of Lyverva and to study its near endless archives. Its fame was so great that pilgrims had been recorded as travelling from as far as Treth, Skovva, and beyond. However, these days of enlightened glory were not to last. In 1195 BA, disaster struck when Lyverva was suddenly attacked by unknown parties, resulting in the complete destruction of not only the Library and its archives, but the surrounding land as well. The magical fallout was so intense that not one person residing within Lyverva has been recorded to have survived; the explosion and ensuing storm leaving but a barren wasteland in its wake. Due to the eradication of any witnesses during the attack, it remains unknown as to who is responsible, or their reasons for doing so. However, despite the lack of evidence many believe that the Royal Council had some part to play in this tragedy, mainly owing to their prosecution of mages in the following years. This poor treatment resulted in the eventual rise of the Magical Resistance, which later became the founding body of the Circle of the Arcane. All that is known following the destruction of Lyverva, is that once the storm of its demise died away, the Higher Magics disappeared along with it. It is believed therefore, with the concentrated eradication of such a large collection of magical artefacts at one single time, that there must have been some form of cosmological effect resulting in the Higher Magics being lost forever. Whatever the truth of the situation, it has been a grievous loss to all academics, one which the Circle of the Arcane constantly strives to repair. Since the establishment of the Circle of the Arcane, the wasteland of Lyverva has been revered as a sacred site and a great shrine was built to commemorate both the lives and knowledge lost during the disaster. The shrine is now respected as a pilgrimage site for all academics, much as the Library itself once was- though now in honour of its memory rather than for the seeking of the wealth of knowledge that it once held. Pejya-Kroglennow Pejya-Kroglennow was a great Elven Fortress built just south of the Koloven Mountains. Its strategic placement was to guard the Elven Western boarder, and protect Mes-Trevas; the rich farmland that lies in the gap between the Beast-Kin forest and the Elven forests. As such, throughout the ages it has been a great deterrent to all invaders, and has allowed most of the Elven and Northern Beast-Kin lands to avoid external threats. With the unification of Ásaterra the fortress became almost obsolete, with no need for such a large defensive structure within such a central region of the country. Due to both this and the lack of true Elven Stonemasons it has ended up being neglected in terms of maintenance, and has slowly decayed from its former glory. Whilst it is no longer the shining beacon that it once was, it is still a formidable sight. If ever the Elven lands were to be threatened once more, there is little doubt that the Circle of the Arcane would manage to make the fortress defy any army foolish enough to attempt to storm it. Suaimoill The Suaimoill, also known as the 'Tranquil Woods', is a particularly peaceful and beautiful forest located near the South-East boarder. The people of this region rarely show any interest in the military, preferring the quiet life provided by the relative safety of their location. With the Warriors of the Black Sun guarding the South and the Circle protecting the Eastern marshland boarder with Skovva, there has been no breaking of the peace since the end of the Civil War- and even most of that was but a distant conflict.